


Lunatics Making Love

by babayaga888



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP, smutty but still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babayaga888/pseuds/babayaga888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers an episode of his life where he had a little fun with Sami...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunatics Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my brain created after noticing Sami Callihan for the first time when watching Jon Moxley promos on youtube :P

When Roman asked him if he had been attracted to another guy before, Dean remembered something he hadn't thought of in a long time.

Oh yes, he had been attracted to a guy before. Sami Callihan, his tag team partner at CZW:

It happened after they had cut the promo where they were sitting on that chair together and Sami had worn the Halloween mask Dean had pulled off with his teeth - Jon Moxley at the time, that is.

The camera guy left and Dean still laughed at the ugly mask, waving it through the air, when Sami suddenly grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him.

Dean was stunned, and it was over before he could react. He stared at his friend and Sami stared back, seemingly a little shocked by what he had done.

“What was that?” Dean asked eventually.

“I...um, shit...I might have fallen in love with you,” the younger man said, the words coming out quickly.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Right now?”

Sami looked down and chewed on the inside of his lips. “No, a while ago,” he admitted hesitantly.

“How long a while?” Dean wanted to know and Sami glanced at him cautiously.

“A few months.”

“Months?” Dean asked incredulously.

Sami's expression changed from uneasy to panicked. He hauled himself out of the chair and ran out of the room, leaving a confused and strangely excited Dean behind.

He sat there for a few minutes, trying to get his head around the fact that he wasn't appalled, not even a little. And since when was Sami into guys?

Since when was he himself?

Sami's lips had been soft and full and it hadn't felt bad at all. There had been a certain vehemence to the kiss that didn't leave him cold.

_Fuck it_ , he decided and hopped off of the chair to go outside and look for his friend.

 

Later in the same room:

Dean assaulted Sami's mouth with a heated kiss, shoving him backwards til he hit the wall with a thud. Sami groaned and it aroused Dean more than anything. He pushed his hips against Sami's, eliciting another one of those delicious sounds.

“I knew it,” Sami breathed between kisses with a smug grin on his face. “I knew you wanted me too.”

“Shut up,” Dean growled and grabbed Sami's wrists to pin them against the wall. Sami closed his eyes and let himself be devoured by the other man. He squirmed a bit, causing wonderful friction between them and Dean slammed him harder into the wall. Sami groaned in pleasure. He had been secretly dreaming of being manhandled by his friend like this for so long.

Dean lifted him up with both arms around the waist and threw him onto the couch. He followed behind quickly and climbed on top of him, taking Sami's hands in the process and held them down over his head with one hand. They kissed again, roughly, biting, licking and sucking at each others lips. Sami's legs were spread widely and Dean was lying between them, rutting against his crotch.

Sami used a short break in their kiss to get out some breathless words: “Are you gonna fuck me?”

Dean lifted his head in slight surprise. “Do you want me to?”

“Yes.” The look in Sami's eyes was intense and there was no doubt about it that he meant it.

Dean looked around in the small room. “But we don't have anything… for lube.”

“Use the body oil. It's in my bag.” Sami motioned towards the chair with his head and Dean got up to fetch the thing, briefly wondering if Sami had given this some thought before.

Two minutes later:

Sami was loud. He moaned and panted like there was no tomorrow while Dean fucked him into the couch.

“Ugh, god… yes! Give it to me, Mox!”

Dean had to put a hand over his mouth at some point. “Be quiet, or I'll stop,” he threatened.

Sami looked at him above the large hand covering his mouth with wide eyes and nodded frantically. Dean removed his hand and continued pounding into him, the hot, tight flesh around him making him lose control quickly. It felt so much better than he had expected.

Sami had lost a lot of weight since he had first met him but there was still a bit of fat around his hips and Dean found himself grabbing at it, getting his hands full of Sami's flesh while he tried to hold him in place.

Sami squirmed and bit his lips to keep himself from getting loud again. Dean captured his mouth and swallowed all of his moans. Sami gasped for air. He tensed, his fingers getting a hold of Dean's hair. “I'm gonna… oh -” His orgasm forced him to shut up. It was rather unexpected for both of them that he came from just being fucked like this. Dean's cock hitting that particular spot inside of him with every thrust was obviously enough to send him over the edge. Dean looked down at him in surprise but the tightening walls around his dick didn't leave him much time to wonder and he reached his own orgasm with a few more hard shoves into Sami's pliant body.

Breathing heavily he pulled back and sank against the back rest of the couch. “Holy shit,” he said and wiped his forehead with his hand.

“Holy shit indeed.” Sami chuckled happily and moved a bit to the side so Dean could lie down next to him. The fact that he didn't bolt right away was a good sign, Sami thought.

But Dean wasn't thinking about running off. He settled beside Sami, his eyes fixated on the ceiling, the only thoughts in his head being _holy shit_ and _what the hell…?_ , chasing each other. Until Sami asked tentatively: “Mox? Are you okay?”

Dean turned his head and looked at him. “Yes. Are you?”

Sami nodded slowly and smiled.


End file.
